Second Chances
by Avater13
Summary: They had lost someone important to them. They had destroyed themselves and corrupted their relationships with the ones who had care for them the most. Only the diamond heart in them were the ones to give them a second chance.


**Second Chances**

 **By: Avater13**

* * *

 **The Summary:** _They had lost someone important to them. They had destroyed themselves and corrupted their relationships with the ones who had care for them the most. Only the diamond heart in them were the ones to give them a second chance._

* * *

An ominous growl rang in city of Magix. Rain started to showered lightly, as two strangers walked towards the Magix Fountain. There walked a familiar nymph from the North: brown hair, green eyes, and pink lips. From the South, a specialist stomped to the crossroad: short-spiked magenta hair and violet eyes.

"Uh…" They gasped at each other. They recognized each other with shock floating through their veins.

"You're not… Politea, are you?" Riven asked. The nymph nodded, as she replied with the same view.

"You must be Riven, aren't you?" Politea responded.

"That is right. I am Riven, the f**cking specialist of the year," He sighed, "I'm guessing you did regrettable things, too." The brown-headed woman looked at her feet in denial. She couldn't admit it, but she knew everyone knew her crime already. Politea betrayed the Princess of Domino, become a monster, and was defeated by the Winx. She was stupid enough to team up with the Trix, nevertheless Tritannus.

"Yes, I did. When you ask me this question, I feel like you did something you never wanted to do ever again just like me," Politea smirked lightly. Riven made eye contact with her.

"You really have to remind me of my past, don't you?" He huffed. "We're getting wet by the storm. Should we go into the cover of that hotel?" He pointed towards the Magix Inn, where it had a huge velvet umbrella attached to it.

"Sure," She said, walking with Riven, "Do you want to talk to about your regrets?" The former specialist stumped to the crimson carpet, as he started to sob.

"Oh Riven, please… don't cry," She hesitated, not understanding his inner conflict, "If you just tell me about your issue, I will tell you what happen many years ago that led to my failure."

Politea took her shawl, and wiped his tears.

"You should know the Winx, Politea. I had a relationship with a Winx fairy named Musa. She had made me smile," He remembered, "She had an amazing voice that singed whatever she wanted. She was my girlfriend, but I gave up on her. I tried to protect her, but my arrogant and stubborn personality hurt Musa," He lost his voice after that.

"Riven, I can tell that Musa loved you. She must miss you very much just as you do," Politea stated.

"Politea, are you serious?! I lost her already, and she must already have a boyfriend!" He roared.

"Gosh Riven, I'm sorry that it might happen. Do you want me to tell you about my story?" She offered with a soft voice.

"Sure, but I'm completely honest that this won't make me feel better," He spoke with a croaked voice.

"Alright, then you should know about Daphne," She surprised Riven, "Daphne was my only best friend when I was just 16. We were in the war with Domino, and I was a Sirenix fairy and nymph just like Daphne." She sighed heavily.

"So what happened, Politea?" Riven grew within depth of Politea's story, "What did you do to result in your downfall?"

"It was just that one battle," Politea's memory started, "We were the only nymphs left that weren't dead nor cursed. The fight had started in the Infinite Ocean with the ancient witches surrounding us. Daphne used her full power to protect us, but it wasn't enough. The power of the coven struck Daphne, making her weak and cursed. She had asked for my help, but I denied it."

"Weren't you a good person, Politea?"

"I was, Riven. Unfortunately, the darkness succeeded when corrupting my soul. My parents died in the war, Riven! They were dead, because of Domino! Of Daphne! She had used me! Riven, how do I feel now? Ask yourself!" Riven cringed at the nymph's anger.

"But you regretted it now. If you had revenge on Daphne, you aren't really regretting the decision on turning against Daphne," Riven concluded, putting the incomplete pieces together.

"Daphne was cursed, because I didn't help her. Riven, I regret helping Daphne, because I was cursed myself," Politea continued, "Into this monster to be feared by many of the Infinite Ocean. I had remembered that day so long ago where they had spelled me with twisted words."

"So, why did they make you into a monster? I already know that Daphne became a disembodied spirit. Why a monster to you?" The defeated nymph's breath grew heavier. She never wanted this, the former life of a selfish creature.

"I was..." Politea hesitated, not finding the right words. She fell next to Riven, weeping like he was.

"You were selfish like I was. I was too selfish to be with Musa, because I wanted to be recognized as a leader. You were too selfish to rescue Daphne, because she destroyed your family," The magenta-haired specialist summarized with his head down.

"Yes, Riven. I was just too selfish for myself. I wish I could turn back time, though." Politea looked up in the sky. It had no gray decorum, and the sun was smiling upon the two strangers.

"We can, Politea. I heard that the Winx and Daphne are still at Alfea," He mentioned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alfea is still here?!" Politea gasped. "It has been so many years..."

"I know the way to Alfea, Politea. Take my hand, and let's go see some former friends." She gladly accepted Riven's hand, and ran with him towards the glistening light.

* * *

They made their way to Alfea. Two fairies found a friend that they thought they'd never see again.

"Riven?!"

"Politea?!"


End file.
